


Icarus

by Ilthit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Irene gets her photos.





	Icarus

Irene returns from bathroom with her lips back to their immaculate lines of red. A moment ago, the paint had been smeared across her face, and Kate falling apart. Now Kate is naked and perfect, like a Vermeer in the slize of growing daylight falling through the heavy curtains.

She's holding the phone. Irene's phone.

Her eyes turn to Irene, wide and frightened. Irene steps to her, kisses her forehead and holds out her hand.

“I should keep this,” Kate says, but relinquishes the phone. Her surrender is sweet. "Do you know what you've done?"

"Yes,” says Irene. “I do."


End file.
